Camp WannaRunnaRound (1994, PBS Kids Sprout version)
Camp WannaRunnaRound is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 17 released in July 8, 2016. Plot After a forest ranger visits the school, Joey wishes he can be one too. But there is one big problem, Joey hadn't been in a forest before. With some help, Barney whisks his friends to Camp WannaRunnaRound. Cast *Barney *Joey *Maddie *Melanie *Tracy *Kaylee Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #Just Imagine #A Camping We Will Go #Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Exercise Song #Lake Medley: (The Fishing Song, & Row, Row, Row Your Boat) #Little Cabin in the Forest Green #The Frog on a Log #Six Little Ducks #Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? #A Hiking We Will Go #London Bridge #Pick Up Your Part of the World #Peanut Butter #The Ants Go Marching #A Camping We Will Go (Reprise) #That is What it Means to Be A Friend #BINGO #Sarasponda #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #The Popcorn Song #S'Mores #The Other Day I Met a Bear #Scary Stories #Listen to the Night Time #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Kookaburra #Rickey Raccoon #I Love the Mountains #Camp WannaRunnaRound (Reprise) #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the Season 3 "Barney Says" segment. *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Up We Go" *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1997 home video of the same name, except it was mixed with a 1993-1997 Joe Phillips arrangement. *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun". *Joey's voice used in this home video is of his voice from "Pictures of Fun!". *After "The Noble Duke of York", Joey in his forest ranger uniform leaves the classroom and arrives at the playground, and tries to find a forest, then Barney comes to life. *After Just Imagine, when Maddie,Melanie,Tracy, and Kaylee arrive at the school playground and say "Barney!", the kids' sound clip from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" is used *After Maddie, Melanie, Tracy, and Kaylee arrive at the school playground, say "Barney!" and hug him, they talk about Joey's problem. *When Barney and his friends scream as they are attacked by a bunch of mosquitoes, Barney's scream is taken from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and the kids are scared of a bear), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as James' scream from the Alec Baldwin narration of "James and The Red Balloon" (Whrn the balloon is out of hot air), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during The Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, and the kids' scream is the same scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"). * Category:Barney Videos Category:1994 episodes Category:Season 2 Videos Category:Joe Phillps Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Custom Barney Episodes Category:DeviantART Category:Barney and Friends Season 2